


World War 2p!

by Liechtybakaribbon



Series: 2p! Realization [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p!, Angst, Betrayal, Decapitation, Explicit Gore, F/M, M/M, Magic, Murder, Nakedness, Non-Sexual Bondage, lots more pairings, massacure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liechtybakaribbon/pseuds/Liechtybakaribbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OH NO! The 2p!s are attacking and killing the unsuspecting 1p!s!!!!! Look out! From the weak to the strong, the smart to the stupid, the invisible to the visible, no one is safe. Soon there are only three left with an insane decision to make with no possible answer! What will they do, and who will survive? After all, neither can live while the other survives. <br/>Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. The quote at the end of the description is from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. I JUST OWN THE PLOT! (This is a re-post from wattpad.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pasta and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is actually the complete 1st chapter. the first one was only actually half of it. PLEASE READ even if you already read the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I MESSED UP!!!!!  
> So basically I guess I only posted like half of the chapter... so I am going to post the entire first chapter now. It was split into 2 different parts on my computer, so I guess I messed it up or something. Also I am REALLY sorry for taking so long. basically a lot of stuff happened... so ANYWAYYYYY imma post this now. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! TT.TT

1p Germany's(or HRE if you prefer) POV

"I-Italia?" I asked, shaken.

 

"Do it." He pleaded. "End it for me."

"For both of us." I promised firmly.

"Ludwig. Ti amo. I love you." He said, his voice shaking with pain.

"Ich liebe dich auch. I love you too." I assured him. My voice cracked sadly, as I held the gun to his head. He grabbed my hand gingerly.

"W-Well, see you, Ita." I said.

"O- okay. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for you. I'll wait for you to join me. We'll see each other again for sure, okay?" He asked. The conversation sounded familiar, and I knew exactly what to say.

"No matter what, I love you the most in the world! I will find you." I promised. Together, our fingers gravitated slowly towards the trigger. I pressed my lips to his and pressed the gun gently to his rusty colored hair, feeling his curl with my other hand. We pulled the trigger, a deafening boom resounded throughout the room, shaking my whole body.

Feliciano gave a shakey breath and was still. I broke down over his body, sobbing over my lost love. I kissed him and kissed him, all over his beautiful, innocent face.

"Meine unschuldige liebe." I whispered, as I pushed the gun up against my head. I pulled the trigger, and absolute agony washed over me in an ocean of blood. My blond hair was now tinged with both our blood. I twitched twice, and then the pain disappeared, taking my life with it.

 

2p Italy's POV

I stared down coldly at my look-alike's bleeding face. It was contorted in deepest agony. I knelt down, a maniacal smirk on m face, and moved my fingers toward the seeping wound in the young man's chest. My cold red eyes glinted evilly as I dug my fingers into the cavity. I twisted the intrusive digits and he writhed in agony, screaming "Germany! Germany, help!" Like the fool he was. The older, stricter man came running, looking in horror at his love, lying almost dead on the floor.

"Italy?" He asked, evidently confused.

"Germany. He- he got me." My twin said weakly, coughing up blood. I could tell that his heart was still beating, because every time it pulsed, more blood rushed out of the wound. I laughed at my cowardly clone, happy because I was the strong one. I had won.

The foolish German stroked that idiot's face, twirling his curl for the last time. They kissed tenderly, before Feliciano pulled out a gun. "End it. Please." He begged, handing the weapon to his true love. "But first I have to tell you something." He said desperately, breathing heavily. "Do you-a really remember nothing? It was when we were-a kids. I was living at Roderich's house, and you were there too. We were so-a happy. You- you told me that you had loved me since the 10th century. I had always loved you too, even though I was-a scared... I was-a told by big brother France that you had died, but now, I know. You were badly wounded in battle, and Prussia found you. You had amnesia, and had forgotten everything. Even little me! I was heart-broken. I have never recognized you until now, but without your hair all-a slicked back, I can tell. The last memory I have of you is still waiting to be renewed."

"And what was that memory? And who do you think I am?" Germany asked.

"This." And with that, Feliciano kissed the German man on the lips, long and gentle. " It really is you. The Holy Roman Empire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH THIS IS SO CRAPPY  
> sorry I wrote this like a year ago :/ but I will post it anyways, for you guys. 
> 
> the Italian means I love you.
> 
> the first German means I love you also, and the second German means My innocent love. The conversation which Germany remembers is based off of HRE and Chibitalia's conversation in episode 22.


	2. Another Swiss Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to actually update this fic for the most part, but I write this several years ago and I have changed a lot since the so please please please don't judge me based on this fic. Also I apologize for the cringe worthy written accents, but I really don't want to go back and change them all so they will stay as they are.

2p Germany's POV

I walked down the narrow corridor, hurrying toward the sound of gunfire. I stepped inside as the other me departed from this world, his blood mixing with that of the man next to him.

"Gut job." I told my accomplice. He was smirking down at their corpses, chuckling at their touching last words. We each filled a vial with our look-alike's blood, and then stepped out of the room, careful to jostle their bodies. "Go to hell." We said in unison, as we stalked to the next room, to help the others.

2p Switzerland's POV

My look alike was talking to my sister Liechtenstein's foolish look alike. Her face was frightened and tearful. I saw my sister come up behind her, grinning and holding a knife. "Switzy" looked up in horror. 

"What do jou want? What do jou want wiz me and Lili?" He asked, holding her close. 

My sister suddenly pounced, grabbing the other girl and putting her knife to her throat. While the other me was distracted, I put my hands around his neck.

"Move unt I vill strangle jou." I promised. I noticed that my accent was a lot thicker than his. "Ve vant to kill jou, of course. But it's more fun to play a bit first, right?"

Liechtenstein ripped her knife slowly through the fabric of her look alike's dress, exposing her chest. She slipped it off her shoulders roughly, and then did the same with her bra. It, of course, made little difference, as she is pretty much flat. She then took her knife and sliced down the frail girl's chest, causing her to scream in pain and shock. The man in my grasp yelled, but I silenced him with a squeeze of my hands on his neck.

My sister traced the girl's pretty, scared eyes with her sharp blade, and blood trickled down into them. The young innocent girl stared into her brother's eyes, not knowing what would happen next. My Liechtenstein drove the glinting point of the knife into her eyes, stealing away her sight. The child let out a blood curdling scream, and reached out, trying desperately to find something to give her a reference point. She fell hard onto the floor. 

"I know!" I said. "Let's play hide and seek!" My sister decided. I stabbed the swiss man whom I was holding in the stomach with the dagger I had taken from my back pocket. He yelled, almost as loud and high-pitched as his sister. My sister was currently carving her signiture over the smaller girl's chest. The young teenage country whimpered and twitched. She could tell that something had happened to him. I brought her brother to the middle of the room, and my sister brought her to the outside wall. 

"Just keep walking along the wall, and you will find him." She promised, winking at me and my look alike. I placed my hand over his mouth so that he couldn't make any noise. The young girl staggered around, one hand on the wall, going round and round in circles, searching for her brother. While I was distracted by the humourous sight, the other switzerland managed to throw me off, and ran to his sister. He hugged her and kissed her, tears running down his face, and blood streaming down her's. 

"Liechtenstein, Lili, Liechty. I love jou. So much." He murmered, wiping the blood from her cheek. Then, my sister, annoyed by the "touching" scene, threw her knife, lodging it in the little girl's back. The child had suffered so much, she had run out of screams. She whimpered as the blood trickled out of her wounds, taking her life with it.

The other man sobbed, his body shaking. I decided to use my hands, instead of a weapon, to kill him. I trudged over, and put my hands around his fragile neck, pulling him up, his sister's body klunking onto the floor, an empty shell. I blocked his airway with my fingers, patiently waiting untill he was completely still, almost dead. I punched his head, and he flew across the room, crashing to the ground. I checked his pulse, and when there was none, I took out a vial, filling it with his blood. My sister did the same to her look alike, and we stood up. We walked out of the door, shooting a few holes in the corpses behind us, just for good measure. We met up with Germany and Italy, and together we walked to the next room, smiling happily and laughing.


	3. World Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 of the mega update

Omnescient POV

"Everybody, please calm down and shut up. I-" England was cut off by america once again.

"YO GUYS! SO I VOTE THAT HAMBURGERS ARE MANDATORY FOOD FOR THE ENTIRE WORL-" he was interrupted by the man whom he had just stopped.

"AMERICA! Please, this is already hard enough. I- I haven't heard back from a few people, about... about the war. It's making me think that something happened. It might just be paranoia, but..." He stated, nervously.

"Who?" Asked Romano, obviously worried. "Because I haven't-a heard from Feli in several days. I'm starting to worry too. Especially if he's with that germanic bastard."

"Italy, Germany, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein have not replied." Britain responded gravely.

"Well, Switzerland is obviously gonna be neutral, and Liechtenstein never does anything without him. But Germany not responding doesn't make any sense. He's always punctual." America observed.

"I think we shourd go investigate. Something bad may have occurred." Japan proposed.

"Ja, ve need to find West unt Lili. Unt Switzerland unt Italy. Zhe Awesome Prussia vill find zhem!" Prussia promised.

"Does anyone know where Belarus went? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's gone, but we need to keep an eye on everyone." Britain asked nervously.

"Not here. If she was, she would be askingk me to marry her, da? And we would all be   
coweringk in de corners. She didn't come in today. I zhought she was maybe delayed, da?" Russia conceded.

"Dude, if a frikin doorknob didn't stop her, she's not gonna be delayed by anything minor." America pointed out.

"Get every weapon possible and meet up here tommorow. Russia, Ukraine:Find Belarus. Austria, Hungary:Check on Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Japan, Prussia, Romano: check on Germany and Italy." Britain ordered, taking charge.

The countries mumbled agreements and promises as the meeting was adjourned.


	4. Discovery and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 3 of the mega update thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this is so badly written... I don't want to post it really but I want to finish putting this story on here.. So have this.
> 
> Tw:suicidal thoughts, death, all that.

1p! Austria's POV:

"Elizabeta, are jou alright?" I asked as we set off toward Vash's house, where he and his younger sister would likely be.

"Ja. I'm just so worried. I have a terrible feeling that zhis war has already started." She confided.

"I know... Me too." I agreed.

We hurried to the house, and knocked. After about ten minutes, I tried the handle. It was unlocked. That in itself was strange. Vash is rather insecure, and always keeps his door locked. We cautiously walked in, and started to search. We decided not to split up, just to be safe. In Liechtenstein's bedroom, we found some drawings on the floor, with some crayons, as if she had been interrupted and not had time to put it away. I knew from experience that Switzerland is very strict about being neat and tidy. In the library, we found some paperwork and documents concerning the war on his desk, like he had been pondering who to side with and was also interrupted. The house was obviously deserted. Then, we stepped back outside, andthere they were, their naked bodies lying on the ground, a bed of daisys surrounding them. Or at least Vash was. He had many wounds and cuts all his body, and the daisys around him were pinkish-red with his blood. He was obviously dead. 

"Vash...?" I whispered, stroking his bloody hair lovingly. But then my eyes slowly moved to the other body. Or what used to be one. It was almost mangled beyond recognition. Hungary knelt beside it, attempting to confirm its identity. 

The hair was blackened and crusted with blood. The eyes had been gouged out, and there were cuts all down the chest. There were multiple bullet holes and stab wounds, and the feet were cut up. All of the flowers around the body were crimson with her blood, which was still seeping out of the holes in the bodyThe body was female, I determined, because of the slight breasts just visible on her small frail body. Female... with Switzerland. Same length hair... It couldn't be. Liechtenstein? Hungary found the final proof. A large ribbon, now only slightly purple as a result of the bloodstains, was tucked next to her head. The one she always wore.

But who would do something so horrible to the innocent little girl? I looked closer at the marks on her chest, and noticed that they formed a pattern. A signature. I looked up gravely at Hungary. She nodded after examing the marks herself. "The invasion of the 2p!s has begun." I stated sadly. We lifted the bodies into the back of my car and covered them with a sheet, tears streaming down our cheeks. I drove back to my house, knowing that neither of us wanted to be alone tonight. We slept in the same bed, too upset to tell anyone, even Prussia, Liechtenstein's lover. I wept for my lost friend, and potential boyfriend. I wept for his little sister, who had obviously had a very painful and drawn out death. Together, Hungary and I held each other in an understanding embrace, knowing that beginning tommorow, the world would never be the same.

1p! Russia's POV

I wasn't especially keen to look for my younger sister, because I knew she would think it meant I wanted to marry her, but at the same time, I was a bit worried. She never missed a chance to ask me to marry her, so she would have been at the conference unless something really big came up. Ukraine and I arrived at her house together, because she had temporarily been allowed to see me for the war. We found Belarus on the floor of her bedroom, nearly dead. She was bleeding heavily from her head and chest, with obvious knife wounds covering both. We rushed over, and attempted to stop the flow of blood. She gasped, looking over my shoulder, but I reacted too slowly. A woman looking very similar grasped my hair and put her knife to my throat.

"Vone move, and jou're dead." She said, a malicious smirk on her face.

Ukraine ran to get help, and I attempted to get out of the evil woman's grasp. She dragged me down the stairs to the living room and tied me up. She kicked my head hard with her heel, and I felt the long thin plastic puncture my skin. I slowly faded into unconciousness, wishing China were here so that I could confess my true feelings.

1p! Ukraine's POV

I rushed to Latvia's house, and then to Estonia and Lithuania's houses as well. They followed me timidly back to Belarus's house, and we found Russia tied up and unconcious in the living room. I got some water, and dumped it on his head to wake him up. He darted awake, and muttered "Untie me. Now." I did, and rushed upstairs. When we got back, I knew she was dead. Russia knelt, and picked her up gently, carrying her out of the house and back to his. We followed, and all slept there, none of us wanting to be alone.

1p! Prussia's POV

Romano, Japan and the awesome me went over to Germany's house, where the couple had last been seen. There was nobody home, and no sign of a struggle. Then we moved on to Italy's house. There was a stench of blood in the hall which made me retch and gag. It worsened as we moved into the living room, and even more as we mounted the stairs. On the top floor, Japan vomited into the toilet, and the awesome Prussia helped him to stand. 

As we reached the bedroom, the stench became unbearable. I opened the door, and they were there on the bed. They had terrible wounds, and we knew what had happened. I checked for a pulse, and when there was none, I broke down sobbing "WEST! Italy... NO!" Japan just stood there, a single tear running down his cheek. Romano collapsed onto his cute little brother's chest, gently moving his hair back from his face. We knew what we had to do. We would bring them with us... to prove our story. Japan knelt beside me, and we laid down, mourning the loss of our dearest friends and brothers.

1p! Prussia's POV

 

In the morning, Japan and I carried West and Italy's bodies downstairs. We laid them into the back seat of my car and drove to the conference at France's house. When we arrived, I nearly crashed the car. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, something, or someone on the ground, lying on a bed of dasies. I rushed over, and Japan followed. The sight sickened me as bad, or worse than Germany and Italy. 

I could only tell that it was Lili because I have seen her naked so many times, and she was dead, lying with Switzerland. I couldn't even cry for her, my grief was so great. Austria and Hungary came to console me. Liechtenstein had been my girlfriend.

I walked slowly, robotically back to my car and gently lifted Germany into my arms, Leaving Japan to take the smaller Italy. We waited for Austria with Switzerland and Hungary with Liechtenstein. One differencewas, the two we had discovered had been clothed, while the other two were naked. We all went gravely inside, careful not to jostle the dead countries..

Every other country was already there. When we entered the conference room, the others let out a small gasp. I noticed Romano sitting in the corner against the wall with Spain. I suppose he is Italy too. He must feel terrible right now, because he feels some of Italy's pain. When we walked in and laid the dead on the table, he got up and, amid protests from Spain, walked over to Italy. The room was silent until Britain acknowledged "The invasion of the 2p!s has begun."

Spain hurried over to Romano, and put his arms around him in a soft hug, a few tears falling. Romano whirled around. I thought he would yell, or even slap Spain, but he just grasped onto his shirt and collapsed, sobbing desperately. I left Spain to comfort the young Italian, and went back to Liechtenstein, weeping for her, and West, and the others. I stroked the hair away from her ruined face. I was then engulfed by strong arms, pulling me away. I started to fight, but stopped, the man stopping me from moping. "That is senseless, da? You will waste your life on the past and the dead instead of looking ahead to the prevention of further death." Russia advised. I was slightly suprised at his words of wisdom, but I heeded his advice, slipping out of his grasp and walking back. 

"Auf Wiedersehen, meine liebe. Ich werde euch bald beitreten." I said, placing a tentative kiss on her ruined lips. I then stepped over to West's body and a tear made a small trail down my cheek. 

"Sie werden nicht glücklich mit mir, aber I. .. Ich werde bald beitreten werden Sie. Alle vier von Ihnen. Abschied kleinen Bruder. Bis bald." I murmured, hoping he could hear me.

I held his hand for a moment before wiping my tear away, taking my greif with it. A bitter feeling of emptyness washed over me, and I strode out of the room, and onto the balcony, feeling the wind rushing at me, trying to pull me off. It seemed to be calling to me, urging me over the top.

"Es tun. Zu springen. Wenn Sie das nicht tun, wird Ihr Leben mit Trauer gefüllt werden. Es tun. Es tun." It said, as I prepared to hurl myself down to the earth, ending my pointless life. I jumped, but found myself staying in the same place. For the second time, arms were wrapped around my body, but this time they were gentler, yet still strong. I allowed them to pull me away and push me up against the wall, pinning my arms. Canada. I looked at him expectantly. 

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" He yelled, which for him is definately saying something. "Do you think it would solve anything if you died? It would just make it all worse! Stop being so selfish!" 

I almost laughed. "Selfish? How are suicidal thoughts selfish? Mattie, I want to die; to join them." 

"Prussia, that's ridiculous. You can't solve your problems by running to your girlfriend or your little brother. We have to get through this. Together." Canada reasoned.

I relented, allowing him to pull me inside. We went back to the room to find it deserted. The victorian style- wait a minute. Victorian style? Last I checked, the entire conference center was very modern. A look back at the halllway told me that it was the truth. This room, however, was different from the way it had looked five minutes ago. I heard a chuckle from a dark corner, and four people came out. Well, three people carrying a corpse. I was astonished by what I saw. Russia.

Strong, indimidating, scare-the-crap-out-of-everyone Russia. He was obviously dead. His body was littered with deep cuts, and his once white scarf was now crimson, soaked in his own blood. The most disturbing part, however, came when the man on the right, Canada's 2p, reached over and undid the scarf, pulling it off and caressing it as if it were beautiful. As soon as the fabric was losened, there was a sickening thud, and Russia's head fell from it's normal position and onto the floor, rolling slightly away and coming to rest as if staring at me sideways. I leapt back in shock and horror, grabbing Canada and holding him behind me. The worst part was the look on his face. I had never before seen it, especially not on this man. 

It was a beyond-horrified face, used only with the worst kinds of monsters. His eyes were just slightly open, as if he had been squeezing them shut in agony before..... relaxing. His mouth was twisted into a permanent scream, saliva and blood trickling out of it. The flesh was ashen and sallow, tightened over his petrified face. The effect of the overall expression was terrryfying: pure, cold terror.

 

((Translations:

1.Goodbye, my love. I will join you soon.

2.You will not be happy with me, but I... I will soon be joining you. All four of you. Goodbye little brother. See you soon.

3.do it. jump. if you do not, your life will be filled with grief. do it. do it.))


	5. The Awesome and the Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of mega update. At this point I really don't even know what I was thinking. Have fun

1p! Prussia's POV

The three 2p!s were slowly advancing, smiling in a threatening manner. My 2p! threw a knife suddeny, but I saw where it was headed. I pushed Canada away, sending him sprawling in the ground, and took the hit, the blade sinking through my right arm just above the elbow and far into the wall behind me, pinning me in place.

I screamed as a white flash of pain jolted through my arm. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, then re-opened them slightly. I saw the blood drip down, staining my pale skin the same color as my eyes. Then I heard a scuffle off to my left and looked over, seeing Russia's 2p! holding Canada. I gripped the knife and took a deep breath, pulling it out of the wall and out of my arm.

A yelp of pain leapt up my throat, and I allowed my arm to dangle painfully at my side. I gripped the knife in my left hand and walked easily towards the other foursome. My 2p! readied a gun warily, pointing it straight at my head, as russia's pressed a knife to Canada's throat. I looked into Canada's eyes and he nodded his head impercievably. My 2p placed his finger on the trigger, and I lunged, bowling him over onto the ground. The gun clattered out of his hand, coming to rest a few yards away. I steadied the knife, holding it above his chest, crawling on top as he struggled underneath me. As I was about to strike, I felt an agonizing pain in my back, and my stomach, similar yet more intense than the one in my hand. I released the knife and was pushed back to the floor, driving the old-fashioned broad sword currently running through my abdomen deeper. I screamed out for Canada's help, but he was unable to get away from the 2p's iron grip. White flashed before my eyes, and I rolled over onto my side, trying to avoid making my wound worse. "W-Well this is an extremely unawesome situation." I stuttered, wincing at every syllable.

When I looked back at Canada, my vision hazy, he was tied up, and lying face down on the floor. They rolled him back over, as he struggled, trying desperately to escape from the knife being lowered slowly towards his exposed neck. His 2p was holding his head still with his curl knowing it hurt more than pulling hair usually would. Russia's 2p carefully cut away the fabric of Canada's shirt, tearing the flesh with it. He cried out, but stayed stil, not wanting to make the wound worse. Before I could move a muscle, they had stabbed Mattie straight through the neck, with the knife, slicing through his windpipe and killing him almost instantly. A strangled cry leapt up my throat. "MATTIE, NO!" I sobbed, clutching my own wounds. 

The man I had loved was gone. No last words, no confessions, no goodbyes. He was dead. D-E-A-D dead. I would never see him again, so I simply lay there, sobbing for my friend. My 2p pushed me onto my back, forcing the sword back through my abdomen to almost come out of my body, tilting sickeningly and worsening my pain. I barely held in a scream, and eventually, they decided it would be amusing to hand me from the celing and watch me slowly bleed to death. I, being too weak to fight back, stayed limp as they attatched a pair of handcuffs to each limb, plus a collar for my neck, and attatched me to foot-long chains dangling from the celing, face down. I cried and sobbed, disregarding all pretense at being tough or manly, as my blood drizzled out of the gaping hole in my stomach. I soon began to scream, as the pain intensified, getting louder and louder until-

 

2p! Canada's POV

A slight, dark-haired man rushed into the room, sword poised to attack. Two others were behind him, One with short dark brown hair, dark skin, and a white mask; and one with long lighter-brown hair, a curl resembling a whale's spout on the top of his head, and sleepy, green eyes. They each carried a gun and a knife. 

"What are you- Prussia? Canada?" 1p Japan asked, darting forward. The dead Canadian was unable to reply, but the man suspended from the celing wimpered, "J-japan... get out of here while you still can! Take the others and go!" The three newcomers ignored his warning and began to advance.

My companions and I turned to face them, laughing at the suspended country's feeble attempts to persuade his friends to leave. I swung my hockey stick menacingly at 1p Japan, chuckling lightly when he reflected my weapon off his Katana. On my right, 2p Russia knocked 1p Turkey out with a single slam of the pipe on his head. At the same time, 1p Japan had noticed that 2p Prussia was busy laughing at his 1p. He crept over and suddenly plunged his katana into my fellow 2p's back, running him through several times. I ran over, but it was too late. I saw the 1p on the celing begin to smile, and then he laughed very slightly. 2p Prussia fell forward, crashing dead to the floor. I cursed and ran forward to fight. 1p Japan met my attack, fighting furiously.

1p Prussia's POV

When I saw Japan fighting, which made me feel oddly proud. I wish China could have seen him. As the asian nation fought with the North American 2p, I glanced over to the others. My weary eyes were met with a terriffying sight. 

Greece was fighting furiously with Canada's 2p, looking more animated and enraged than I had ever seen him. Turkey was lying on the ground, his mask half torn off, clutching the stub where his right arm used to be. I strained at my bonds once more, my strength replenished by anger. When they finally snapped, I dropped clumsily to the floor, not pausing for even a second. I ran full speed towards the three individuals, as 2p Russia had dissapeared for the time being. My full weight slammed into his back, knocking him forward. Unfortunately, my awesome plan backfired. Fatally.

When I hit him, he stumbled, snd fell on top of Turkey. However, he had his hockey stick out, and the end, which was as sharp as a sword, was plunged into the unfortunate man's chest, nearly cutting his heart in half. He would have minutes to live, at best. Greece fell to the ground beside him, as I stood where I had stopped, staring at what I had just done. 

1p Greece's POV

"Sadik..." I panicked, kneeling beside him and ripping open his shirt to examine his wound. It was horrific. Japan, who must have defeated his attacker, came over and tried to pull me away, but I refused to move. "Turkey... Sadik..." I whispered, my voice higher than usual. He looked at me in mild suprise. "S-since when... do you care?" He queried. "I-..." I replied, "always. I always cared." 

Turkey gave a half smirk, and then his breathing became rugged and labored. He stared into my eyes, and then was still, his eyes unseeing, his fingers unfeeling, his ears unhearing and his body marked and bleeding. I closed his eyes, then stood, refusing to display emotion. I would show it through fighting and violence. 2p Canada and 2p Russia were both fighting Japan, and I stood, walking over to help, a gun in my hand. "Japan... I'll take Canada." I demanded. He nodded and allowed me space in which to attack. We fought our enemies side by side, until finally we had managed to knock them both out. I stood over 2p Canada, my gun pointed at his defenseless head, but Japan knocked the gun from my hand. "No. Just because they are mindless killers does not mean we have to be. We need to put them inside of a prison. England-san is good at policing and such, so we should take them there." He stated.

I almost lashed out at him, but I took a hold of myself. "He. Just. Killed. Turkey. And now you won't let me kill him?" I asked, astounded. Japan simply shrugged. "Please help me get Prussia-san down." I consented, grabbing the ladder the 2p's had used to get him up there to untie him. He scowled and muttered a quiet "Danke", then went to pick up 1p Canada. He put him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and picked up 2p Russia as well. "We should get out of here." I nodded, and picked up 1p Turkey and 2p Prussia. "I won't touch him. You take him, since it's your idea." I told Japan. He agreed, picking up 2p Canada. We walked to the door and Japan, the only one with a free hand, tried the handle. To our suprise, it opened, and we all walked out. We made our way carefully downstairs and back to the Conference room. 

Omniescent POV

England looked up when he heard the small group walk in. "Oh good, you're ba- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ALL?" This attracted people from several other rooms, and they all came bursting in behind the recently fighting nations. Admittedly, they did look a mess, and were carrying several dead or unconsious people on their backs. "Dude, what- Canada? Mattie? Bro, what the hell?" America came in and stared at Canada, whom Prussia had just laid on the table. He rushed over and grabbed his brother's hand. "Mattie, you have to wake up! DUDE, WAKE UP!" He screamed. By this time, England and France were at his side, each trying to comfort him, though the truth was obvious. "DAMMIT, MATTHEW WILLIAMS YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. "Gilbert.... What the fuck did you do to him? What happened!?"

Prussia almost burst into tears. "I didn't. It as those three damn 2p's. I couldn't do anything." America was distraught. "Well why the hell not? It's not like they tied to to a pole and stopped you from fighting them!" Prussia sighed. "Well, actually, no they didn't." America looked half outraged and half defiant. "Well then-" He was interrupted. "They did, however, stab through my hand to pin me to the wall, which I zhen ripped out and attempted to attack with. After that, they ran me through with a broad sword and tied Canada up, and then... they stabbed him through the neck. I could barely move for the pain. Then they humiliated me further by hanging me from the celing and letting me slowly bleed to death. If The other three hadn't come in and... saved my ass by killing my 2p, I don't think I would have survived."

America stood, for once speechless. "Y-you did that... for Mattie... Why? You aren't even friends with him!" He observed. "Wrong. I have loved him from afar." Prussia protested. China hurried over with the medical supplies he had gathered. "Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea... Help me tend to their injuries." The asian nations nodded and bent over the 1p's, while the 2p's were carted away by several other nations to be locked away. 

Other than those healing and those being healed, America, England, France, Spain, Romano, Cyprus, and the Nordics remained in the room. They comforted each other and mourned their dead friends and lovers. 

A few hours later, the two still-living 2p's woke up in the dimly lit cage, but they smiled nonetheless. They each took two vials of red liquid from their pockets, pleased with their prizes, taken from unaware nations. Four more down, and several soon to come. It had been a good day.


	6. Always With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of mega update

1p! Iceland's POV

The other nordics and I remained behind in the room to comfort those countries whom had lost loved ones. I held a sobbing America, slightly awkwardly as I am quite a bit shorter than him, hugging him close and rubbing soothing circles onto his back. We stood there for a long time, until my shoulders became stiff and my feet tingled with pins and needles. I could see the others scattered nearby, almost all in some form of embrace, from a gentle hand on the other's arm to a passionate, tear-filled embrace. Suddenly, a sickly-sweet smell overtook the room, and I began to feel light-headed. A realization dawned on me, but by the time the panic registered in my brain, I was already falling to the floor, fading into unconsiousness, the other nations quickly following me in my descent.

 

2p! Sweden's POV

I laughed loudly as my companions and I walked in to find the 1p!s passed out, defenseless and easily killed or catured. We analyzed the countries who were present, and decided it would not be necessary to kill any of them here. They would be much more fun to tie up and torture mercilessly, killing them off one by one. I nodded to 2p! Finland and Denmark, and they hurried off to free the captured 2p!s from their cell. 

The rest of us set to the task of restraining the 1p!s, tying them with rope for the weaker countries and cuffs for the stronger ones. When the Finland and Denmark had returned with 2p! Canada and Russia, we set off, all carrying at least one country. On the way, I asked "Did you get the blood?" and they each showed me a vial. "Good." When we got back to the large room we were using as headquarters, we tied three of the 1p!s to poles, and set the rest in various cages. As the bound nations slowly regained consiousness, they panicked to varying degrees and tried to break free, failing of course. I stepped forward and sneered at them. "Hey. So we kidnapped you and brought you here, resistance is useless and muahahaha and all that crap. If you wanna cry about it, too bad." At this, a few nations began to cry. I nodded and 2p! America dragged the offenders over. I bent over as they tried to shy away, and roughly backhanded each crying weakling. Amoung them, I recognized that idiot, Finland. Then, they were tossed back into their cages, and My companion, Norway, stepped up, grinning manicly. "Well, I am sorry for the hassle, but you are all about to die. Have fun!" He laughed before stepping towards a cage and forcing the nations inside to come out. We all headed towards our respective 1p!s, and they were all released, except for the three attatched to poles:France, America, and England. They were left trussed up, and their 2p!s reased them mercilessly, threatening with knives and alike. The rest of us lined up with our 1p!s, preparing to fight. They had been drugged, so they could never defeat us. We battled and fought, bumping other pairs and jostling anyonewho looked like they were too evenly matched. 

1p! England's POV

I stood against the pole, struggling fiercely as I watched my fellow nations fighting. I yelled muffled insults through my gag, and screamed warnings at my friends. Suddenly, I felt a knife to my throat. "Oh love, you wouldn't want me to cut you, would you? But I'm afraid that if you make one more sound I might just have to bake you into my next batch of cupcakes! As tasty as I'm sure you are, I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy it as much as I would. So why don't you just calm down, dearie?" My 2p! Stood dauntingly in front of me, brushing my skin with feathery touches of the knife. I remained still, deciding it would do me no good in the long run. I bit back my retort and laid my head back against the pole in resignation. Suddenly, I saw something which made me gag. Spain and Romano were back-to-back on their sides on the floor, writhing and screaming, a sword running through both of their chests, giving the gruesome image of a human kabob. They had been fighting their 2p!sin that position, and when Romano's had picked up the fallen sword of Prussia's now dead 2p!, he had caught them off guard and rammed it through their bodies. "TONI!" France and Prussia screamed, PRussia rushing over and France fighting against the ropes binding him to the pole, becoming insane with greif at the new deaths. I lowered my head out of respect for the dead men. They had each once been my enemies, but at this moment, I realized that none of us were truly enemies. We had united as a single world against the 2p! Invasion. Prussia leapt upon the 2p!s of his dead friends, stabbing and slashing with his "awesome" sword. Meanwhile, 2p! China had been killed, but so had 1p! Cyprus. Then, uproar broke out as a devastating event happened, as if in slow motion. 

China ran to help a struggling Hong Kong, not seeing Denmark's 2p!'s smile, as he positioned his unconsious, half-dead 1p!'s axe. He swung it at just the right moment, chopping the Asian nation clean in half, his legs landing a few feet away from his torso. A bloodcurdling screech filled the air, soon followed by many other sounds, ranging from horror to disgust to anguish. In the distraction, several more nations were murdered, and soon the only ones left alive were myself, America, France (all tied to the poles), Prussia, Finland and Japan. The threee nations left untied were all fighting, but they were obviously losing. Prussia's expression was one of insane rage, from seeing one of his best friends die before his eyes after losing so much already. Finland's was of determined sorrow, and, like Prussia, was obviously desperate to atone for his friends' deaths. Japan's face betrayed no emotion, simply a cold disapproval, and a clear intention to kill the enemy. They were fighting five 2p!s: mine, America's France's, Japan's, and Spain's. The battleaxe-weilding spaniard was easily defeated, his throat slit by finland's small sword, but the others were much more hardy. It wasn't long before Finland's body lay amoung those that already littered the floor. He was writhing, desperately crawling on three limbs over to "Su-san". He draped himself over his already dead best friend and with a final cry, passed.

This left the two 1p!s to fight the four 2p!s. They let out cries of mourning for their dead friends, and continued to fight, side by side. Something caughht my eye off to my right. America had slipped out of his bonds. Unfortunately, my 2p! had also noticed this, and walked over, grinning broadly at him. "Now now, love, we can't have that, can we? You've got to stay all tied up like a good boy!" He brandished his knife, giggling lightly. "Hmm... I'm sure your blood would be tasty, but I think I know whose blood would be even better!" At this, he suddenly leapt at me. I yelled and struggled, but he grabbed my hair, pinning my head firmly to the pole, my throat vunerable. I could hear from the yells and clatters that only one person was fighting, and from the rapid stream of Japanese insults, it appeared to be Japan. There were occasionally German cursewords muttered, but they were weakening by the second. America screamed my name, and I writhed against the ropes, trying to free myself without letting the knife cut me. It was pressed harder to my throat. I heard heavy footsteps approaching, and realized it was 2p! America. "Now, my little cupcake," my 2p! ordered, "give up, or your beloved Arthur dies." I blanched. "NO! America, kill them and run! It doesn't matter if I die! Fight with Japan, free France, and get the others out of here!"

As usual, the idiot completely ignored me and threw down his weapon. "I'll never do that, Iggy. Never." He willlingly allowed himself to be practically smothered in rope, until only his head was free. 

Then the end came. With a heafty upwards smash of 2p! America's baseball bat, Japan flew into the air in a graceful arch, showering us in his blood and landing on top of China's legs. I stopped struggling in shock. His 2p! was also defeated, due to the fact that he had been stabbed repeatedly minutes before, but continued to fight.

I didn't know why the three of us had been spared, only that I would rather be amoung the bodies on the floor. The remaining 2p!s walked around with vials, filling them with blood and labeling them. At the door, I saw a sight worse than any other thus far. It was--- Sealand.


	7. You're my Cuppy-cake, love~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of mega update

1p! England's POV

"No! Get away from here!" I shouted through my gag, my 2p! already closing in on my youngest brother. "I- I can't... I'm sorry. I w-wasn't strong enough... to stop them." Sealand whimpered, dropping to his knees and clutching his right shoulder. "The others... t-told me to run. I t-tried to fight, but... they got me. Everyone else... is dead. Just like here..." His previously blue shirt was stained deep red, and he fell to the ground, his eyes glazing over. He would speak no more. "PETER!" I screamed, seeing him fall dead to the ground.

My 2p! leant low over Sealand's limp body, pulling out a vial and filling it with his blood. I closed my eyes to block out the grotesque image of the once lively and seemingly invincible young country slumped lifeless on the ground. Once the vial was full, I re-opened my eyes to the sound of my 2p! giggling, "Oh my! What a tragedy! Ah well, more yummy blood and guts for my cupcakes! Now, dearie," He squealed, prancing back over to me and holding the vial of blood tauntingly in front of me. My stomach turned as the realization of my former Sea Fort, and all the other countries' deaths sunk in, as fast as his vessel was surely sinking.

"Now, love, let's see... who shall I kill next? Oh yes, that's right! I'm sure you'd simply adore seeing your enemy die, right?" My 2p! assumed, flitting over to place a knife over France's heart. I struggled internally, weighing my dignity and my former enemy's life. 'To hell with dignity!' I thought, before yelling, "Stop!" It came out as "Stfph!" because of the gag, but the message was clear.

"What was that? You don't want to see the end of the man who caused you so much pain? Very well then!" The 2p! consented, moving back. I blinked in surprise at my request having been fulfilled, but my expression turned to one of horror at his next actions. He skirted around me, and went straight for--- America. I screamed and writhed against the bonds, yelling indistinguishable insults. The boy I had cared for since he was less than a child; the teen who had rebelled against me; the man I had secretly loved ever since.

"What, you don't want me to kill him either? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to pick one!" My 2p! laughed, twirling a knife in the air. I looked desperately from side to side. "England... I'll do it. It's fine, as long as you're safe." America volunteered. I looked at him in astonishment. "It's not fine, you idiot! I- I won't let you-"

"Angleterre, Amerique," came a quiet, mellow voice, "do not be foolish. I will go. I will die to allow you to be together. After all, I for one know the value of true love." "I-" "We're not-" "I don't-" We protested, but he spoke over us, his voice also slightly garbled by his gag. "Do not try to tell me otherwise. I know love when I see it, no matter how much you both try to hide it. I want you both to promise me that no matter what, you will stay together."

I looked at America, as he stared back at me, in silent communication. When we looked away, the decision had been made. "Thank you France. As much as I have hated you all these years... I think I have loved you as well, at least a bit. I will, never, never forget this." I attempted a small, sad smile, recieving one of similar emotions in turn. "I too have loved you far more than I ever hated you. Always. This is why I am willing to sacrifice so much for you. Now, go be with your Amerique. You were made for each other, just as destiny entwined your fates from the moment he chose you over me as a child." He said sadly, nodding once and facing straight ahead, looking at the opposite wall. I spoke shakily to my 2p!. "I've made my decision. Kill.... k-kill France."

Omnescient POV

All three 2p!s looked at each other in triumph, and each approached their respective 1p!. England and America's took a fistfull of their 1p!s' hair, forcing them to watch the excecution of France. His 2p! grasped his hair in turn and Pushed a pistol to his temple. Each person's expression was different: 1p! France's expression was as calm as could be expected with a bullet about to plunge through his brain, a single ter forcing its way down his face. 2p! France looked haughty and triumphant, finger on the trigger and cigarette in his mouth. 1p! England was terrified and remorseful, as well as gracious for the man's insight and sacrifice. 2p! England seemed cheery, and thouroughly enjoying his 1p!s turmoil. 1p! America felt regretful and upset at his un-heroic appearance, as well as the soon-to-be death of his friend, but kept the emotions off of his face, instead keeping up a charade of a calm and collected hero. 2p! America looked as badass and menacing as ever, a small smirk on his face.

Then, the expressions of all the 1p!s changed for the worse as 2p! France's finger squeezed the trigger and the bullet shot out of the gun and into the 1p!s head, making blood, flesh and pieces of brain fly everywhere. 1p! England blanched, his jaw dropping and tears streaming easily down his face, along with a large amount of 1p! France's spurting bodily fluids as he stared on, unable to look away. 1p! America lowered his gaze, wanting to escape from the terrible room where so many deaths had occured, his heroic mask faltering and then failing completely. All at once, the deaths so far settled into his consious. The understanding that he'd never be able to tease Sealand about not being a real country, or play catch with Canada, or discuss anime and videogames with Japan, or show Korea lables saying "Made in USA", or anything like that ever again, sunk in.

Then, a more pressing problem presented itself. "Now, darling. It's time for another choice, this time to be presented to your..... 'friend' here." 2p! England told his 1p!, moving to stand in front of America. "Now, your choice is just as simple as darling Arthur's was. You can choose to either revive all of your friends and kill him, or live together with him. The catch is: If you choose to kill him, I will die too, however, all of the other 1p!s and 2p!s will be revived. You and Francis will be released, and you will all have a fighting chance. We will not have the element of suprise anymore, after all. If you choose to save him, you will both be set free, and it will be you two against us three. So, what is your decision?" He proposed.

America stared at him aghast, a look filled with emotions beyond indecision and anguish unmasked on his face. England looked at him in dispair. "I should have known... I should have known they would pull something like this! I-... Just do it. You know it wouldn't be right to sacrifice everone else for my sake. Just kill me." He ordered, looking away sadly. "England, listen-" America was cut off. "No, you listen. I... I love you, okay? I wish it could be different, but I am not worth the entire world-" England interrupted. "Yeah, you are! I would sacrifice anything for you! Anything!" America cut in.

"America.... shut up. I won't let you do that. Just let them kill me. My life isn't worth the lives of hundreds of other countries." England finalized. America looked down sadly, and then back up at him. "Fine... okay. 2p!s, just... just do it." He told them, looking at 1p! England with tear-filled eyes. "What, love? You'll have to be a bit more specific!" 2p! ENgland provoked cheerily. America gritted his teeth, saying, "Just... kill England. Kill him, bring the others back, and let me and France go."

The 2p!s began to laugh heartily, 2p! England and France going to their 1p!s, the former holding a cupcake up to his 1p!s mouth. "A deliciously bloody death for you, dear! A chocolate cupcake with rainbow sprinkles and blood drizzle! And of course lots of poison mixed in! Lovely!" He exclaimed, as 1p! England slowly opened his mouth, taking a bite. He gagged at the tastes of blood and chocolate mixed, but soon swallowed. A few seconds seemed like hours: one... two... three... four... fiv--- He convulsed into a fit, coughing, vomiting and shaking, his throat constricting to cut off his air. In another five seconds, he fell still.


	8. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of mega update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing cause I wrote this when I thought Romano was just a little dummy who swore a lot *facepalms cause fandom romano*

Romano begn to move, groaning and clutching his head. He looked around and then sat up suddenly. Where was that fucking horror house? And where was he? And Spain? And Veneziano? And the others? And why was he even live? He tried to ignore his aching head and focus on his surroundings. He was... he was.... what the fuck?! 

He was in Rome?! But... How? He stood up, and realized that he was on the Spanish Steps. A few steps down was the answer to one of his questions: Spain. He crawled through the vast amount of tourists and sat beside Spain's head. The man was unconscious, and as Romano leaned closer, he noticed that the man was not breathing properly. He tried shaking, slapping, yelling, biting, pinching, hugging (in annoyance)' and hair pulling, but none of it worked. 

Finally, he knew what he would have to do. He awkwardly picked up the spaniard and put him over his shoulder like a fireman. He would look for someone else and see if they knew a better cure. He trudged down the steps and into the streets of Rome. Romano spotted many unconscious or dead (he didn't know) nations. 

He kept going until he reached the Trevi fountain. He had already talked to Hong Kong and Norway, but they were having the same problem and didn't know how to fix it. A small yell tore itself from his throat as he saw a healthy, smiling, living Veneziano running towards him. Behind him, leaning against the wall of the fountain, was a man whom he was not as excited to see: Germany. He propped Spain up against the wall of a nearby store and ran full speed towards his brother.

"VENECIANO! IDIOTA! why the HELL did you have to go and die, dammit?!" Romano yelled, half hugging, half punching his twin. "Fratello! I was so scared! My white flag made no-a difference, they just kept-a coming! It really hurt, but in the end-... Germany had to-... And then he-... But now we're okay, right?" Veneciano explained, clutching his brother's shoulders. Romano softened at the implication, and hugged the weaker man more gently.

"Hey... Veneciano?" Romano asked tentatively, "How..., exactly..., did you die?" The younger twin stared at him in astonishment. "Isn't it... Obvious? You can see the... Scar." He whimpered, brushing aside his hair to make it more visible. Romano stared in equal surprise as he looked, and indeed found a clean, inch-long scar. "You got shot..." He mumbled. "Si." Veneciano confirmed sullenly, "I also got cut a lot, but can we please wait for the... Full story? I know the others will want to know too." Romano nodded his assent. 

He then walked back over to Spain. "Hey. Idiota, wake up now. Wake up! Hey, bastardo, wake up, dammit! HEY FUCKING IDIOTIC BASTARDO GET YOUR UNCONSCIOUS ASS UP SO I CAN STOP FUCKING WORRYING!" He ordered, yelling at the tomato-loving man in front of him. "Fratello? Maybe you should calm down a little. I know you're worried about Spain("I am not, dumbass!") but he'll be okay, you'll see. Maybe we could find someone to help! But... Romano, how did you die? I can't see-" Veneciano asked, but was cut off. "My damn 2p! Fucking killed us both. He skewered us like a fucking kabob." Romano growled bitterly, clutching his stomach where he had been stabbed. Tentatively, his brother reached for the fabric of his uniform and lifted it. He embraced the other as soon as he saw the long scar. "Oh fratello, it must have been horrible! I'm very sorry for you." He said comfortingly.

Then, Veneciano went to try his luck at waking the unconsious man. "Hey Spain? Big brother Spain! Wake up! Romano's worried about you and I am too! ("I am not worried! Chigi!")Please wake up so we can see that you're okay!" He pleaded. "Wait." Germany ordered. "I think I know how to wake him, but I don't think you're going to like it." "You better not even think about hurting him!" Romano threatened. "Calm down, that's not it at all. You have to- mein Gott this sounds cliche. You have... To kiss him. It happens a lot in folklore, and according to... a reliable source, it's a universal cure." Romano stared at him open mouthed. "What the fuck?! I am NOT going to- to kiss that idiot, you potato bastardo! There must be another way!"

"There isn't, aru." A voice came from behind them and they whirled around to see- "China!" Italy squealed, running to hug him. "I think something went wrong with the magic, so not all of us came back fully. The blood must not have been used or prepared properly. He needs a kiss from the person he loves most." "Which, if The awesome me knows him at all, would be you." Another voice pointed out, slinging an arm around Germany's shoulders. Prussia smirked at Romano suggestively.

Romano spluttered and stuttered in confusion and outrage, as the others held back a laugh. "I know it must be weird and stupid in your opinion, aru, but-" china was interrupted by Veneciano."I know you hate to admit it, but you really do love Spain. You're he only one who can save him. I-I tell you what... I'll show you." And with that, he jumped towards Germany, as Prussia moved out of the way, and kissed the taller man, standing on his tiptoes to reach his lips. Germany's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull away, instead cupping Italy's chin in one hand and wrapping the other around his waist. 

Romano looked on in astonishment, torn between tearing the two apart and scolding his brother, or doing the same to Spain. He decided on the latter, kneeling awkwardly beside the unconscious spaniard and using his hands to gently tilt his unfeeling head towards himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning in... And then they were kissing. Well, Romano was, anyway. It was like trying to kiss a lukewarm, soft, brick wall.he pulled back, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks tinted. 

He tried again, kissing deeper, using his hands to bring the other man closer and then forcing him back with his lips. Then suddenly, before he knew what was happening, he was on his back. Spain stared down at him, green eyes open and full of life. He looked overjoyed to be woken up in such a way. In a moment, they were both kissing once more, this time Spain kissing back just as passionately. He gasped and tried to squirm away, but Spain gripped his wrists, pinning them over his head so that he was left with three options: continue like this, pretend to faint or die from lack of oxygen, or try to knee him in his... *ahem* vital regions. The second one would most likely result in a worse situation than he was already in, and as hilarious as the third option would be, he hardly thought it would help to explain why he had been kissing him so very passionately, so he kissed back, a small moan escaping his throat. 

If only they could stay this way forever.


	9. Heartache Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 of mega update

When Spain finally released him and pulled away, Romano just stared, his face bright red, a half-smile pasted upon his face. "Lovi.... I think this is the happiest I've ever seen you!" The spaniard observed cheerily. When he heard the exclamation, Romano tried to scowl, but the stupid smile just kept coming back even more than before. "Damn..." He growled, sitting up. Spain took him by the hands and pulled him to his feet. Romano quickly turned away and crossed his arms in a huff. When he felt a large hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was Spain, with a smile somewhere between a grin and a smirk. "Lovi..." He murmured. " I'm so glad you're alive."

Romano instantly flushed a deeper color. "Y-you too, idiota... Dammit, do you have any idea how much you scared me?! I thought you might never wake up! Don't you fucking dare do that again, got it?!" Spain's expression sobered, and he choked out, "Romano... You know I can't promise that, but... I'll do my best, okay? I won't leave unless it's necessary." Romano glared. "No. You'll never leave me. Period. Promise me." He pushed. Spain sighed but nodded. "Alright. I'll never leave you." Romano nodded, satisfied.

Suddenly, they heard shouts coming from the direction of the Colosseum. "Help! Please! Somebody help!" It was America. He was half-running down the street towards them, carrying a limp body in his arms. "Dammit! Help! He won't wake up! Anybody, please help!!!" When he got to the small group of Europeans, he laid the body down, shaking it and screaming similarly to Romano's shouts, yet more hysterical and desperate. "America. Calm down. We'll do what we can." Germany ordered, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I know you didn't just try to tell me to calm down. England is... He's not moving! Or breathing! Or... Anything! But he must be alive! He must be!" America cried, squeezing the Englishman's hand desperately. "WAKE. UP!!!!"

"America---" Germany was cut off as France walked up, asking "What the hell is going on? I heard ye..ll..." He trailed off, dropping to his knees at the sight of the man laying on the ground, whispering, "Angleterre..."

Germany sighed. "Both of you, listen to me. I do not want to get your hopes up, but... There is something that could save him... A kiss." America stared at him incredulously. "A kiss? Dude, you've gotta be kidding me! Why would that help? Well, unless you mean like in Sleeping Beauty..." He pondered. "Oui, that could definitely work... If he is not.... But we cannot think that way! We will simply have to try it and see." France agreed, leaning down to place a gentle, sensual kiss onto England's lips. "Hey!" America protested, pulling him up, "Not cool!" Next, He leaned in, much more slowly than France had, and kissed England quickly before pulling away, slightly embarrassed.

Romano stood nearby, attempting to figure out what happened. Meanwhile, many other nations had arrived, and soon, most of the world was gathered in the square. Japan knelt down, checking his pulse, which the others had not done yet. He bowed his head out of respect. " England is... Dead."

The response was immediate. America began to sob and scream, France looked as if he would never smile again, Canada gasped and buried his face into the fabric of Prussia's shirt, Spain's mouth flew open, and he pulled Romano close, while Romano did not even flinch. Italy burst into tears, and Germany wrapped his arms around him, murmuring comforting words. 

"It is your fault! How could you let him die? You were supposed to be the hero and protect him!" France screeched accusingly. " dude... Dude I couldn't! He wouldn't let me! I would have sacrificed the world for him, but he made me sacrifice him instead, just like you made him sacrifice you!" America sobbed back.

Canada kneeled between them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "France, America... Both of you, listen to me. This is neither of your fault. 2p! England lied to you, America. The other 2p!s brought him back. He must still be out there somewhere. We need his blood to bring England back. it's the only way." He explained, consoling the two nations.

France shook his head. " No. it is still America's fault. I cannot bear this... This imbalance. The two lovers are separated by death... America, you must be the Romeo to his Juliette. Goodbye." And with that, he pulled out a knife and slit America's throat. The other nations immediately pounced upon France, restraining him and wrestling the knife from his hand. "It had to be done," He said, smiling sadly to himself, "love is once again balanced."


	10. A Final Breath, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 of mega update: also the last chapter.

When America awoke, a strange, floating feeling surrounded him. He opened his eyes, feeling fresh and full of life.He glanced around to see nothing but white, an empty canvas. The air breezing over his naked body wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. It was perfe--- Why am I naked? he thought. WHY AM I NAKED?!

And then suddenly, he was on a street corner in Washington D.C., fully clothed in a blue suit with a red tie. Something was still missing though... My glasses.

And then there were glasses on his nose. He pushed them up, smiling. America looked around his capital city slowly, wondering why there were so few people. Then, he saw him. Him. England.

America began to run, as England did the same, crashing into each other and falling onto the grass, hugging each other tightly. When they settled to a rest, lying side by side, America asked, "Is this.... heaven?"

"No, love, definitely not," England teased sarcastically"

"Oh.... really?" America confirmed, the sarcasm flying over his head.

"As if we could end up anywhere else, you bloody fool!"

"Well, I guess this proves one thing!"

"What? That we're dead?"

This stopped America in his tracks. A wounded expression began to blemish his face.

"No..." he corrected, "that we're a match made in heaven."

Arthur was speechless, his expression a mixture of embarassment, love and anguish.

"Damn you," he muttered, pulling America in for a long, sweet kiss, then, "Bless you, dammit, I love you."

"Love you too, babe." America grinned happily. "So, does this mean there's actually a God?"

"That is entirely up to you. This world gives you what you want and what you need. If you believe in a God, there is one." England stated.

America nodded, sighing. "Well, considering the fact that I am pretty much omni-religious..."

"You're what?" England asked.

"Every religion all at once. It's a hassle, trust me." America confirmed.

"Wow, I never knew that." England pondered. "Well, I'm definitely Christian. My main problem is the choice of catholic or prodestant."

"Anyway, dude. Enough about religion." America interrupted.

"I agree. You're the only 'god' I need." England agreed, smirking.

"Hell yeah I'm your god. I'm totally Cupid, god of freakin' love." America announced, striking a stupid pose, and then promptly unbalancing and falling flat on the floor.

"More like god of idiots." England laughed, helping him to stand up. America grinned his thanks and went to stand closer, wrapping an arm around England's waist.

"Wha-?" England began to protest, but was interrupted when America kissed him, gently and sweetly. He stood still for a moment before relaxing and kissing back. Warmth spread over the chill of death which had been surrounding them since they arrived.

When they broke apart, England asked, "What happened? Why are you...."

America's face fell. He looked away, salt tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, and half-whispered, "I.... found you. You wouldn't wake up, no matter what I did, so I carried you, hoping to find help. I found the others, and they had some suggestions, but nothing... nothing worked. I couldn't take it, and it was all my fault, and France yelled at me and then he... killed me."

"What? The others are... alive? I did wonder why they all disappeared. I suppose they thought I had too." England pondered.

"What do you mean? Were they here?" America queried.

"Yes, more or less. This is basically heaven for nations. Everyone came here when they died." England confirmed.

"Oh... so, why didn't you..." America choked on his sentence, but the message was apparent.

"I don't know." England sighed, "But I know where we can find out."

He lead the way to a small building, and went inside, walking to the back, where a large globe was spinning slowly next to a tablet. He touched his country and text appeared on the tablet.

England (UK)

Status: living (republic)

Human Name: Oliver Kirkland

Appearance: Light strawberry blond hair, blue-pink eyes, pale skin, freckles, 5'9

They gasped almost collectively. 2p! England had taken over. Hesitantly, England touched the landmass which was the USA, and new words appeared.

America (USA)

Status: Deceased (disbanded)

Human Name: Alfred F. Jones

Appearance: Sunny blond hair, blue eyes, medium skin, 5'9.6

The two former nations stared at the screen; it was as if England, or Arthur at least, had never even existed, and America wasn't a country anymore. America tenderly hugged England to his chest, murmuring reassurances. He pressed his lips to the shorter man's forehead as England relaxed in his arms. 

"It's okay. We're together now, right?" America pointed out.

"Yes, I know. It's just a bit... disturbing, knowing that that bastard is going to run my country." England nodded, tilting his head up to look America in the eye, then promptly turning away, blushing slightly.

"I know, but you've gotta trust the others to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy to your land. It'll be okay. Besides, there's nothing we can do." America consoled, moving England's head gently back to its former position, then leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss was long and sweet, going on and on and on until they couldn't last a moment longer. They broke apart, England mumbling, "Okay," In response to America's earlier statement.

They kissed again, uttering, "I love you"s, and, "We're okay,"s until they became tired. A small cottage appeared nearby, and they walked to it, making themselves at home and settling on the king-sized bed.

"I love you," America smiled a slightly mournful, yet mostly happy, grin.

"I love you too," England affirmed, smiling a similarly melancholy smile, before shifting slightly closer to his lover and soon falling asleep. After a minute or so of watching him, America wrapped an arm around England and fell asleep, their smiles relaxing into looks of simple contentment.

 

This was not just death. It was pure, sweet heaven.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, the author of this! First of all, greetings! This is my first story to be posted on this website, and I'm very excited. The entire story is written, and I will update about once a week. I apologize for the inconstant writing style, as I started this over a year ago, and my writing was really bad then.... ANyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Please review!!!!


End file.
